


A Summer of Sex

by moonpenis (Reyn)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Genderswap, Knotting, M/M, Massage, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Slight Sexual Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-10 21:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2040450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reyn/pseuds/moonpenis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex, sex, and more sex. All the sex. A whole summer of it. </p><p>Basically, a study in how many different ways these two not-quite-but-almost lovebirds can get off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Phone Sex

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a compilation of my entries to the Merlin Summer Pornathon. Each chapter will be completely unrelated to the last, but still just as full as pointless smut as I have aimed to win with each individual entry.

The slick sound of flesh hitting flesh through the phone was enough to have Arthur bolting upright on the couch and nearly dash from the room to get away from his relatives.  
  
“ _Mer_ lin,” he gritted out, retreating to the kitchen. “What are you doing?”  
  
“ _Watching porn,_ ” came the simple answer. “ _Or, I was until you called._ ”  
  
Out of all of Arthur’s friends, Merlin was the only one who could get away with such a casual statement. It just wasn’t something that you shared with the world, despite the fact that you and your mates might have very similar tastes. Arthur wouldn’t know because they never talked about it.  
  
Merlin, though. Merlin knew no bounds. Within the month of he and Arthur becoming dorm mates, Merlin pulled off his headphones, clambered onto Arthur’s bed with his laptop and asked, “You watch porn, yeah?”  
  
Arthur had said of course he did and expressed appropriate offense over his new roommate getting off while he was still in the room.  
  
“Maybe I wouldn’t have to if you got out more,” Merlin had shot back before clicking play and insisting Arthur watch a clip he had discovered that was so bad it was hilarious and completely mood killing.  
  
After that, the two somehow managed to settle into a casual relationship that involved set study periods, hanging out with one another’s friends every now and then, and sharing weird porn and the slightly more than occasional side-by-side wank.  
  
Rather than demand Merlin close his laptop for five minutes and listen to the reason Arthur called, Arthur licked his lips, looked around, and asked, “Care to tell me exactly what you’re watching that has you unable to take your hand off your dick at the sound of my voice?”  
  
A soft groan sounded through the speaker. “ _I’ve been browsing and edging for the last hour. At this point, pretty much everything is only going to make my problem harder._ ”  
  
Arthur headed straight for the stairs and took them two at a time in the rush to get to the complete privacy of his bedroom. Already, his cock was starting to swell with interest.  
  
“Including the idea of me being your temporary porn replacement?”  
  
Merlin let out a shaky sigh. “Especially  _the idea of you being my porn replacement._ ”  
  
Mouth open to respond, Arthur froze as he opened the door to his bedroom.  
  
There was someone already in his room, on his bed. And not just any someone, but his cousin, Morgause. She had disappeared earlier, claiming she was going to pop some sleeping pills to nip her jetlag in the bud to prevent it from interfering with the family’s holiday. And here she was curled up under his blankets, sleeping soundly.  
  
“ _…Arthur?_ ” The teasing confidence had gone from Merlin’s voice at Arthur’s prolonged silence.  
  
“Sorry. Just…” Arthur looked around and spotted his walk-in closet. Glancing back at Morgause, he hoped the pill she took was strong enough to keep her dead to the world and strode toward his closet. “Keeping talking to me for a minute?”  
  
A breathy chuckle whispered in his ear, sending shivers through his shoulders.  
  
“ _About what? How I’ve been looking through gifs of men grinding for the last five minutes? I’ve discovered I’m particularly fond of the ass to cock grind myself._ ”  
  
Arthur shut the closet door behind him a bit harder than intended and nearly stumbled into a rack of clothes in his haste to move his laundry basket out of the way to provide himself with a muffled corner to hide in.  
  
“ _Or maybe you’d rather hear about how I’m leaking so bad my thighs are uncomfortably wet and Arthur, you have no idea how weird that feels._ ”  
  
Arthur abruptly sat down, his zipper only halfway undone, thanks to his knees no longer being strong enough to support him.  
  
“Jesus Christ,” Arthur cursed, rubbing the heel of his palm into his eye as he rode out the abrupt wave of  _want_  that coursed through him. He finished pulling himself out and gave his cock a single squeeze to help bring it to complete hardness. “Tell me about some of the really good ones.”  
  
“ _Hmm, let’s see…Oh, there’s this one where the guy on top has his arms wrapped around the other guy’s torso from behind and he’s just rutting into the other guy like –_ ” Merlin’s breath hitched. “ _—completely animalistic. He looks a bit like you, actually. And the other guys is squirming, a really good squirming—_ ”  
  
“Do you wish it was me?” Arthur interrupted, swallowing down the heat that was flooding through him at the thought.  
  
It was now Merlin’s turn to curse. Arthur bit his lip as he listened to the words die away into heavy panting and he began to pump himself in earnest.  
  
“You do, don’t you? You wish it was me behind your right now. Holding you. Grinding into you like I was trying to fuck you—”  
  
Merlin’s breathing grew into groans and strained cries that were constantly cut off only to start again. Shit, Merlin was coming. Coming to the thought of Arthur.  
  
Arthur’s hand sped up and his lips parted as he did his best to stay silent so he could listen to his roommate ride through the waves of his orgasm. The sounds pushed him to the edge far faster than he was used to, and he was left teetering there, fighting with himself for that small push needed to tip the balance.  
  
“Come on,” he gritted out. “Please, please, please…”  
  
It was Merlin who came to his rescue. A choked out “ _Arthur,_ ” was spoken with the last vestiges of his orgasm and was all Arthur needed to send his cock pulsing and seed splashing.  
  
For a long moment afterwards, they remained quiet, trying to gather their wits. It was Arthur who broke the silence.  
  
“So, I just masturbated in my walk-in closet.”  
  
He had every intention of explaining  _why_ , but that would apparently have to wait until Merlin was done laughing.


	2. Grapes

Arms starting to ache with the steady up and down motion, Merlin decided it was high time to start complaining.   
  
"This is both degrading and stupid."  
  
"Hmm, not from where I'm sitting," Arthur gloated, his head tilted back, enjoying the slight breeze Merlin was managing with the lush tree branch he had been tasked with waving about.   
  
"If I pass out in this heat while you're taking it easy and staying cool, you are not allowed to tease me for being a girl," Merlin grumbled, pausing in his job so he could wipe a bit of sweat from his eye.  
  
Frowning at the sudden lack of breeze, Arthur peeked one eye open to glare at his servant.  
  
"Fine. If you're going to be lazy about it, you can feed me grapes instead." Arthur allowed his eye to fall shut once more as he smugly tucked his hands beneath his head on the grass.  
  
The urge to smack his prince with the branch was strong, but Merlin squashed it down and simply tossed the branch aside. Plopping down on the ground beside Arthur, he picked up bowl of grapes, plucked a nice fat one from the bunch, and held it inches away from Arthur's face.  
  
When Arthur made no move of noticing it, Merlin moved it closer, and closer still, until it was lightly touching Arthur's lips.  
  
Only then did Arthur open his mouth, making no move to take the grape, clearly waiting for Merlin to do all the hard work.  
  
Rolling his eyes, Merlin gently pushed the grape forward, watching as it squeezed past Arthur's lips and scraped by his teeth, where Arthur bit down just enough to allow the juices within the grape to burst free before sucking the rest of the grape in. But he didn't stop there.   
  
Eyes slitting open, he leaned his head forward just enough to chase the escaping juices and suckle on the tip of Merlin's finger.  
  
A gasp escaped from Merlin at the jolt of pleasure that shot straight through to his center and he left his finger where it was, wordlessly granting his prince permission to use it as he saw fit.  
  
Gaze flitting up to his servant, the corner of Arthur's mouth tugged up into a smirk, as if he were fully aware of the reaction he was causing. He allowed his teeth to scrape against flesh, and gave the tip of Merlin's finger one last lick before leaning back.  
  
"Delicious," Arthur muttered, his eyes falling closed once more, oblivious to the way Merlin left his finger hovering inches away.  
  
Arthur took his time chewing before swallowing the pulp down thickly, fully tuned into the loud sound of Merlin's heavy breathing.  
  
"Another," Arthur ordered.  
  
This time, Merlin was all too eager to obey.


	3. As Inspired By The Sandlot

It had been the most daring thing Merlin had ever done. Technically, it wasn’t even his fault. Will was completely the one to blame. After all, what was the point of dragging Merlin along to the pool when he couldn’t swim a single stroke, no matter how hot the day was.  
  
In hindsight, the heat probably had a lot to do with the decision Merlin had made after staring at the extremely fit lifeguard for far too long.  
  
His exact words had been, "Will. I’m still a virgin, and I can’t take it anymore."  
  
He had no idea if Will even heard him, because with that declaration, he hauled himself out of the pool, marched over to the diving board, and jumped right into the deep end.  
  
Merlin hadn’t dared breathe again until the sounds of the world came rushing back to his ears and even then he continued to be a dead weight, letting nothing rouse him, not even Will’s panicked screams of, "Merlin, you stupid cow, you have your whole life – no, you calm down! I am calm!"  
  
And then, it finally happened. Rough, thick fingers pinched his nose shut and a pair of lips sealed over his. Without further ado, Merlin flailed to life, wrapping his arms around muscular shoulders and clinging for dear life as he opened his mouth wide and presented his tongue up for tango.  
  
The tango became more of a tongue trying to shove his tongue back into his own mouth, but it still totally counted up until the lifeguard had enough sense to rear back and start yelling at him.  
  
Merlin had no idea what the lifeguard had said. He had been too busy beaming happily over the fact that he was the same one Merlin had been staring at all day.  
  
The same one who was now lecturing Merlin from behind the pool maintenance shed. His name, it turned out, was Arthur.  
  
"Look, all I’m saying is you can’t go lying about your ability to swim just to get my attention. At our age, you should be more responsible in your – what are you doing?"  
  
Merlin looked up from his kneeled position, hands on Arthur’s thighs. "Can I please give you a blowjob?"  
  
Arthur’s jaw dropped, and for a moment it seemed like his brain had short-circuited. Then he snapped to his senses.  
  
"No. If you give head anything like you kiss, absolutely not." He hauled Merlin to his feet.  
  
"It was my first time with tongue!" Merlin argued.  
  
"Your first—? Jesus." Arthur shook his head. "Are you younger than you look?"  
  
"I’m seventeen!" And pathetic. Merlin gritted his teeth against the silent addition.  
  
"Alright." A muscle in Arthur’s jaw twitched, and he seemed to reach a decision. "If I give you some pointers, do you promise to never do that again?"  
  
Merlin nodded eagerly and did his best not to grin as Arthur leaned forward and cupped his face.  
  
There was absolutely nothing about this kiss that didn’t turn Merlin on.  
  
The soft press of lips. The tongue gently teasing him with licks until he granted it access. The firm guidance on how to move sensually in a way that connected Merlin’s tongue directly to his dick.  
  
Merlin’s knees were weakening at an alarming rate, and he let out a desperate moan, unsure of what to do.  
  
Luckily, Arthur’s experience went beyond being an expert swimmer and kisser, and in a shift of bodies and hips, Merlin found himself pinned to the wall with Arthur’s leg between his.  
  
"Oh God— Sorry." Hands clinging to Arthur’s waist, Merlin was unable to stop himself from grinding down.  
  
"No, no, that’s perfect," Arthur soothed, licking a trail up from Merlin’s jaw to his ear. "You need to get it out of your system."  
  
And with that, Merlin felt the wet pressure of Arthur’s tongue probing into his ear and all sense of coherency left him.  
  
All he could focus on was the mind-numbing pleasure between his legs, and the way every bit of pressure from the tongue in his ear to the kneading of his backside only fueled it along but was never enough. His rutting was completely animalistic and shameless, and distantly, he was aware of Arthur hoisting his leg up higher, pinning him harder, giving him less room to move, and yet still pressing him in all the right places until ecstasy had Merlin flying apart at the seams.  
  
His body jerked and twitched, unused to so much touch on so many different spots during orgasm, but rather than draw back, Merlin pushed into all of them, groaning as they helped milk him dry.  
  
For a long time, neither of them moved, and Merlin figured it was because Arthur could still feel his spent cock twitching valiantly against his thigh from time to time.  
  
Chest heaving and fingertips feeling slightly numb, Merlin reached a decision.  
  
"Please be my sex tutor," he mumbled out, embarrassed at his unexpected lack of proper coherency.  
  
He grinned dopily as Arthur threw his head back and laughed.  
  
"I’ll think about it," was the promise.


	4. Tacky Romance Novella

Arthur watched from the arrow hole as his young, brash manservant stripped off his shirt to dunk into the horse trough. A lithe, well-muscled backside was presented for the Prince's view, and while the sight was admirable enough, it was nothing compared to the way Merlin bent over, forcing Arthur to take a deep, calming breath. Merlin's pert bulbous butt was up in the air as he washed his shirt, there in offering for all to stare at and desire.

Pressing his hips forward against the narrow window's ledge, Arthur welcomed the weak pulses of want that throbbed within his engorging manhood as he allowed himself to fall into fantasy.

How he longed to to simply grab and take. To fill his battle-worn palms with the soft, smooth flesh of his servants pliant bottom. To feel the muscles there tense and relax as he squeezed and spread them. To press his flesh sword against and into Merlin's tight sheath, to spear the boy again and again until the juices from Merlin's own swollen staff oiled him to smoothness, so that when his Prince took him in hand, his calloused fingers would cause the right amount of friction instead of pain. So that when he squeezed and pulled and pushed Merlin's straining stick, the leaking would grow to violent eruptions as his Prince's pounding threw him over the edge of ecstasy with no mercy and no signs of stopping.

Because Arthur wouldn't stop. Even after filling his servant with his milky nectar, his body wouldn't stop. He learned this after taking himself in hand to the wistful thoughts of Merlin. After peaking, he would remain stiff and wanting. Oftentimes, Arthur sought to take care of this by simply rolling over and pushing his hips into the tangle of sheets until he either reached a second completion or drifted off to sleep. 

But none of that was enough any longer. Soon. Soon he would see those wide lips kiss swollen and slick. Soon he would suck those pale nipples to a perk darkness. Soon he would further muse Merlin's untidy hair with his tight grip as he forced the boy to ride and ride his untamed horse until both were too exhausted to go on.

Down below, Merlin straightened and wrung out his shirt. As he was forcing his arms into his sleeves, he suddenly turned and looked right up to the arrow slit that his Prince's countenance was hidden behind. Arthur doubted he could be properly seen, but Merlin seemed to know it was him that was there. Large blue eyes narrowed and his mouth stretched into a leer as Merlin tugged the tunic over his head and tugged the edges down into place. His gaze remained glued on Arthur as his adjusting focused solely between his legs and turned more into groping than anything else. 

The sight brought him to full hardness and Arthur let out a groan.

Tonight. He would have his willing manservant tonight.

And he wasn't letting him rest until the sun was once more high in the eastern skies.


	5. Magical Chastity Device

The…exotic dancers had been impressive, to put it lightly. There wasn’t a person left who wasn’t shifting subtly in their seat, trying to ease the ache or shift away from the dampness.

But the one who had attracted the most attention was none other than King Arthur himself, with his obvious shifting and flinching, to the point where his sorcerer, Merlin, leaned over, with mirth in his eyes, and quietly asked, “Is everything alright, sire?”

Arthur’s glare could have melted glass, but Merlin remained wholly unaffected. Instead, he simply offered to help ready the king for bed once the night’s festivities were over and more than a few of the knights had been invited to warm the dancers’ beds.

“Really, Arthur, the merchant looked terrified. I bet he thought his dancers had offended you,” Merlin scolded, as he stripped the king down to just his trousers.

“ _You_  offend me,” Arthur sneered, his body still flushed from the feast’s performance.

“Yes, I’m sure I do,” Merlin replied distractedly, his attention more focused on unlacing Arthur’s trousers. He pulled the flaps apart and peered inside. “But what luck! I couldn’t have asked for a better means to see if the chastity spell worked or not.”

“It’s not as perfect as you hoped,” Arthur stated, more to burst Merlin’s bubble than anything else. “I still have some freedom to grow with interest.”

“How much interest?” Merlin backed away and began to shrug off his clothing. “Show me.”

Merlin’s buckle had barely finished clanking to the floor before Arthur was flinching in pain, magic flaring around his semi-erect cock and forcing it back down to a flaccid state.

Merlin barely gave it a passing glance. “Huh.” He walked over to the nightstand and retrieved a small vial of oil before turning around and settling back on the edge of the bed.

Arthur’s interest immediately piqued again and he immediately brought a hand down to squeeze himself back to softness before the magic could kick in. “Merlin, what are you…”

His question died on his lips as Merlin propped a leg up on the bed, opening himself up for His Majesty’s viewing pleasure.

A single finger slowly disappeared from view, and Arthur nearly leapt out of his skin at the sudden constriction of magic around his most sensitive body part.

“Maybe you should sit down,” Merlin suggested past his chuckles, his finger still working in and out in a steady motion.

Arthur dropped to his knees, gaze riveted as one finger became two.

“Merlin, take this off me. Take this thing off me right now,” he ordered through his clenched jaw, his hand fisted over his groin in a struggle to stop himself from swelling even the slightest.

“But sire,” Merlin objected, his eyes wide and innocent, “you were so eager for cage. You wanted to stay pure for the Lady Gui—”

“I was drunk and angry,” Arthur cut in, drawing in a deep breath as Merlin’s fingers slipped out to massage his sack. “Obviously not – not in a place to make good decisions.”

“Horny and desperate isn’t a good place to make decisions either,” Merlin pointed out, pulling out a phallic-shaped object from beneath Arthur’s pillow. “Pity, really,” he remarked as he examined the toy before reclining back and propping both legs up on the bed.

“Oh God,” Arthur groaned, red-faced and now using both hands to try and keep himself under control. “Merlin, don’t—”

It was the breathy moan that did Arthur in more than the sight of the dildo breaching his servant’s entrance. Pain wrecked through Arthur as his body fought tooth and nail to harden, to be capable of claiming what it considered his.

“Merlin— _please_ —”

A single word was hissed and throbbing desire was left to freely take over Arthur, allowing him to scramble to his feet and rip the dildo away. Pulling Merlin closer to the edge of the bed, he positioned himself and slid in with ease, a shout of relief heaving out of his chest. Desperate for proper relief from his hours long torture, Arthur rutted into Merlin like a dog in heat. A soft cry gave time to his thrusts, due to his muscles being too tense.

The grip he had on Merlin’s hips was sure to bruise, but Arthur couldn’t be worried about that. The only concerns flashing through his mind were bringing Merlin closer, shoving himself in deeper, going at it harder, harder, because he was so close, so close, almost, almost, yes, yes, yes yes yesyes _yes!_

A white eternity later, he melted against Merlin, shivers of aftershocks preventing them from bonelessly relaxing together. Distantly, he registered viscous fluids smearing across his torso which each heaving breath they shared, but none of that was important.

What mattered was the way Merlin brought a trembling hand up to fist Arthur’s hair, to ensure his attention was captured when he muttered, “You’re mine.”

“Yes,” Arthur exhaled. “Yours.”


	6. Massage With A Happy Ending

Of all the people Merlin expected to appear at his office door, Arthur Pendragon was the absolute last.

The two of them didn’t get along at all, thanks to Merlin’s thesis focusing on the positive effects sexual encounters had on the sporting performance of physical athletes. Arthur came from a family of old wealth and was full to the brim of traditional values and outdated chivalry.

As such, when Merlin had been hired on as the team’s new trainer, he had happily spouted on about the changes he planned on making what with all the new knowledge the field of sports medicine had taught, and was still, teaching him. Pendragon’s open countenance was quick to shut down cold. Even as the rest of the team embraced the new regime (“You’re giving us condoms out of the team’s budget to ensure we have regular sex before games? I think I love you.”), Pendragon stubbornly refused.

Du Loc later confided to Merlin that their team captain felt pretty strongly about sex and love falling under the same categories, and that seeing as how he was still suffering from a pretty messy breakup from four months ago, Pendragon probably wasn’t about to crawl under anyone’s covers anytime soon.

And Merlin respected that. He did! But as the rest of the team’s performance improved drastically and Pendragon’s remained roughly the same with several bad days marring his record, Merlin had tried his best to find alternatives for the uptight man. He offered up massages, and insisted he would even withhold the happy ending. He suggested nights out clubbing in the hopes that Pendragon would take to grinding against a hot stranger for relief. He set up blind dates to help the blond find someone new. He tried being more suggestive and alluring, hoping maybe he could drive the player to touching himself often enough to just – ugh.

Every alternative had been rejected.

And now they were two games away from the playoffs and with how wound up the captain was, Merlin was worried they would find themselves tripping at the finish line.

“Pendragon!” Merlin pushed himself away from his laptop. “What can I do for you?”

Arthur scowled at him, eyes darting suspiciously to the computer screen, as if expecting to find porn. Like Merlin was some kind of deviant.

“I need a massage,” he admitted, stepping into the room and carefully removing his shirt. I think I twisted something wrong when I was doing drills earlier.”

Frown on his face, Merlin glanced up at the clock as he stood. “Drills? I thought there weren’t any practices scheduled for today.”

Arthur wordlessly shrugged and unbuckled his pants.

Merlin nearly groaned. “Pendragon, you can’t go pushing yourself physically when the source of your stress is already a physical stimulus,” he scolded as he moved around to set up the massage bench. “You’re just going to crash and—”

“If I wanted a lecture, I would have gone to Coach,” Arthur interrupted as he climbed facedown on the table, forgoing the modesty towel. “Just do your job without opening your mouth.”

Used to the team captain’s rudeness, Merlin obeyed, but was still petty enough to squirt a generous amount of oil onto the man’s back without bothering to warm it first. Satisfied at the startled flinch, Merlin set to work, spreading the oil before digging his fingers in.

Immediately, he could tell that Arthur was in dire need of help. He had knots on top of knots all over his shoulder blades, and his lower back was as tense as cement. Pendragon was on the fast track to serious injury if something didn’t change in the near future.

So with a slight adjustment in pressure and a simple rotation of the wrist, Merlin decided to change it into one of his signature massages.

He knew exactly which areas to hit, which nerves to bring to life that would start a fire in the blood that was already residing down south.

Squirting more oil into his palm, Merlin began to work at Arthur’s gluts, noting the way they methodically tensed under his ministrations as Arthur tried to subtly push his hips into the hard surface of the bed.

Moving further down, Merlin dug his fingers deeply into the upper thighs, brow furrowing at Arthur’s pained breath as he tried to pull his leg up and away. Merlin simply followed the movement, refusing to let up and was rewarded with a reluctant groan.

Reaching under Arthur, Merlin pushed his fingers up towards Arthur’s groin, but immediately backed off when his hips lifted away from the touch. Instead, he switched to the other leg, occasionally dipping his fingers towards the inner thigh but mostly staying clear.

This teasing was apparently what it took to do Arthur in, because his hands were fisting the sides of the bed up by his shoulders, and he practically shoved his ass into Merlin’s hands when the massage began to work its way back up to his hips.

Merlin froze for a moment before snapping to the decision to make the most of this and slid his fingers down between Arthur’s cheeks.

Rather than clench like Merlin expected him to, Arthur moaned freely and spread his left thigh, causing his hips to lift and open himself further. Merlin immediately took advantage, pushing his hand down and used the length of his fingers to rub back and forth in a sawing motion to counter Arthur’s now shameless rutting.

Merlin’s free hand reached up and grabbed Arthur just below the neck, forcing the team captain to remain submissive even as Arthur tensed and seemed ready to fight back.

Instead, tortured cries of pleasure began to fill the room as Arthur’s morals battled it out with the physical ecstasy he was being gifted. Well aware of whom the victor in this battle was going to be; Merlin helped him along by pressing his fingers firmly behind Arthur’s scrotum.

The kneading into his perineum sent Arthur flying over the edge, and Merlin’s digits remained relentless as he massaged him through it for what seemed like an eternity. He continued to watch Arthur with a clinical eye and ignored the hot throbbing in his pants as Arthur’s body finished releasing its sperm and allowed the continued orgasm to milk its way through all of his muscles. Arthur’s limbs and back contorted and a low whine escaped his throat before he suddenly collapsed, boneless and near unconsciousness.

Slowly pulling away, Merlin quietly fetched a blanket and covered Arthur, knowing it would be best if he remained scarce until after their next game.

A game which Merlin was sure would be their absolute best yet.

 


	7. Dear Merlin

Dear Merlin,

I'm sorry I left without waking you. But you looked so peaceful after what I'm sure was a very exhausting session for you. And if I were to rouse you, I would have only made myself late for my flight. The urge to put my fingers back inside of you was a hard one to ignore.

Unfortunately, this particular business trip will keep me away from you until next Wednesday. I've left your new cage on the bathroom sink. You'll find that this one is a bit more forgiving than the last. I expect a video of you clicking that lock into place once you wake.

But don't worry. I have no intentions of leaving my pet locked up and miserable with nothing to do while I'm gone. I've hidden several of your favorite toys around the flat. You're free to hunt them down should you find yourself missing me too much. Message me once you find them. And in return, I promise to respond immediately, regardless of where I am or what I'm doing.

Yours,   
Arthur


	8. Chapter 8

**Pairing(s):** Arthur/Merlin  
 **Warning(s):** none

“Arthur! We’ve got to hurry before—” Merlin froze upon stumbling down the stairs, keys clenched tightly in his fist as he stared at the irate blonde who stood with her arms crossed defensively across her chest from the inside of the cell was supposed to be housing the kidnapped prince. “Who are you and why are you wearing Prince Arthur’s clothes?”

“It’s me, you idiot, and if it’s all the same to you, I really don’t want to talk about it.”

+

They ended up talking about it. They had to. Because the knights who had accompanied Merlin on the rescue mission just wouldn’t let it go.

The discussion is what led Arthur to camping out in the woods just outside of Camelot, rather than returning home. He wanted his manly bits back and, considering his father’s stance on magic, he didn’t want to risk the king refusing to allow him to seek a cure. Because as Merlin so helpfully pointed out, why would he need a cure? Uther’s heir was still alive, still healthy, and still perfectly capable of producing babies. So what if he had to be introduced as Princess Ar…ness?

Plus, there was the underlying fear that his father would look at him and see his dead mother and fly off the deep end.

No, none of that settled well with Arthur at all. So he resorted to lying hidden in wait until Gaius could find a way to fix him.

+

“So…have you touched them yet?”

Arthur refused to look away from the dwindling fire and grunted a non-answer in response. He had been a woman for almost a week now, and was starting to feel a bit depressed. Having Merlin visit as often as he could wasn’t nearly as encouraging as his servant seemed to think it should be.

“What’s it like?”

“What’s what like?” he groused out upon catching Merlin’s almost overly eager expression.

“Your…” Merlin hand bent towards himself and he waved a finger at his own chest.

“…Are you asking me if I’ve groped myself now that I’m a woman?” Arthur was pretty sure he was both offended and outraged.

“No!” Merlin automatically denied at his master’s fury. “No! Definitely…yes. Okay, yes, I am. Come on, you can’t honestly tell me you’re not in the least bit curious?”

Arthur rolled his eyes. In his frustration, it actually hadn’t occurred to him to take advantage of his predicament. But the excited shine in Merlin’s grin had him reaching up almost automatically and giving his right breast a gentle squeeze.

“Squishy,” he answered dryly, returning his gaze to the fire.

Merlin’s smile fell right off his face. “What, that’s it? But everyone already knows that!”

Arthur smirked. “ _Do_ you already know that?”

The scowl that darkened Merlin’s face had Arthur feeling much better than he had several minutes ago. He could feel his morose mood lifting now that he found a way to mercilessly tease his companion.

+

A high-pitched whine escaped from Arthur’s throat as both teeth and tongue scraped at his nipple. Somewhere in the last few days, the teasing took a dangerous turn that had been far too tempting for both Merlin and Arthur to ignore.

Arthur had no idea it felt so good to have his breasts squeezed and kneaded. To have his nipples pinched and sucked. To learn that the arousal of a woman was felt so much differently than a man.

This would probably explain why he was unable to stop himself from straddling Merlin. From grinding down against the tale tell hardness as soon as he located it.

Noises kept spilling past his lips as Merlin touched him. Distantly, he was aware of Merlin talking to him. Pleading with him. But all he could focus on was the building tightness deep within his gut. Of the wetness he was exuding that was causing his breeches to slip and slide against him in the best of ways. Of how badly he wanted Merlin to push against him harder. Deeper. To breach into him.

“Arthur, I’m going to come—!”

Arthur’s eyes snapped open sightlessly and he tilted his gaze down to take in Merlin’s pained expression as he struggled to continue to focus on his appointed task of playing with Arthur’s breasts.

So Arthur rode him faster.

Merlin’s hands dropped to Arthur’s hips, where he gripped him tight and cried out as his orgasm overwhelmed him.

The sound snapped at the tension that had been driving Arthur, and suddenly the muscles that ran from between his legs up inside of him were clenching and unclenching in a manner that far surpassed all previous beliefs of what true pleasure felt like. Wave after wave of ecstasy washed over him for far longer than any orgasm he had ever had before.

By the time finally regained his sense of self, he noticed his eyes were damp and he was being cradled close to Merlin, who was making soothing noises while placing gentle kisses wherever his mouth could reach.

A distant part of Arthur wanted to scoff and push Merlin away; to complain that he wasn’t a _girl_ —

—except he was.

Right now, he really and truly was.

And he had no idea for how long he would continue to be.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is my favorite to date.

**Pairings** Arthur/Merlin  
**Warnings** knotting

“ _Dragonlord_ ,” people would hiss out like a curse as he walked by.

He was never welcomed in towns for long once they realized what he was. _Who_ he was. No one wanted to be subjected to his level of well-intentioned trickery. And he could not blame them. The cost of the aftermath was often a high one.

The dragons were a dying species, unable to properly breed with one another due to the combined magic being too strong. So they learned to take on human forms. They learned to breed with those the dragonlords preselected for them. The unknown victims.

Merlin had to beg to get this room for the night. He swore to the innkeeper he was on his way out of town, would not sneak out in the night, and would leave at first light.

He was done with this village anyways.

Heavy footsteps creaked just outside his room and the door swung open, prompting Merlin to stand.

“Done already?” his shoulders slumped. “Please tell me you liked my choice this time.”

Arthur, one of the Pendragons, and one of Merlin’s favorite species, shook his head. “She was of no interest to me.” He stepped into the room, closing the door behind him and walking well into Merlin’s space.

Merlin knew what was about to happen. It had happened before and it would probably happen again. The dragons had to prepare themselves to breed, and if someone wasn’t there to help them finish the cycle they started, an alternative had to be found.

Merlin didn’t mind being an alternative. Because Arthur was a strong part of the reason pendragons were his favorite.

“Someday, I’m going to find you the right one,” he said with a shake of his head. “And someday, you’re going to have to like her.” 

And when that day came, Merlin knew something deep inside of him was likely to crack.

Arthur mirrored Merlin’s shaking head. “Never,” he swore, unpinning his cloak and letting it fall to the floor.

Merlin sank into Arthur’s kiss, his brow furrowing as he noticed all the small, human nuances the dragon had picked up in their times together. Such as the cradling of his cheek. Or how his lips trailed his jaw. And the way he seemed to worship Merlin’s body once they were both naked and on the bed.

Turning over onto his hands and knees, Merlin braced himself as he was breeched. Each and every dragon species was built differently, but the one thing they all had in common was a large girth. The stretch took Merlin’s breath away every time and as Arthur sank in deeper, Merlin let out a low groan.

“Nothing could ever compare to this feeling.”

Those words made Merlin want to come then and there.

Arthur’s thrusts were powerful, even as his large, rough hands roamed over Merlin’s body. It was as if he could never get over how human flesh felt in comparison to his usual scaly skin. It was as he ran his palms up and down Merlin’s inner thighs that the dragonlord broke.

“Arthur. Arthur, you damn tease, just give it to me, you know I can take it. I want it. Please. Please!”

One hand sliding up over Merlin’s lower abdomen and chest, holding him against Arthur’s body, and the other wrapping around his straining erection, Arthur gave it to him.

Merlin was plunged into and soon he could feel his entrance slicking up as Arthur’s precome began to leak in preparation. Merlin’s hand reached up to grip Arthur’s golden hair, a slight trill of fear spiking through his pleasure fogged body.

The pain was enough for Arthur, and with a cry, his knot began to swell, forcing him to reduce his thrusts into small, quick pushes as he became trapped in Merlin’s body. Still mindful, Arthur’s hand began to move, warring back Merlin’s discomfort with gratification.

“Merlin,” Arthur breathed, his voice hitching on the word. “Merlin…”

Merlin felt the exact moment Arthur’s orgasm hit him. His knot swelled and his cock seemed to strain from deep within before bursting in a long, slow series of pulses that had Arthur trembling and moaning with excursion. His hand on Merlin had stilled, his body no longer able to function in any other capacity aside from breeding Merlin full.

It was in this moment that dragons were the most vulnerable.

“ _Merlin, Merlin, Meeerrr—lin, you will never—”_ the words sounded as if they were coming through gritted teeth. “ _—never, Merlin, Merlin, Merlin, we don’t love—I don’t—Merlin, I don’t know why, don’t—understand—Merlin, Merlin, Merlin—love you—”_

Merlin’s orgasm hit him with a force he never thought possible. His muscles seized and pulsed painfully around Arthur’s knot, causing Arthur to whimper as his limbs loosened in the hold they had around the dragonlord. 

As Merlin’s mind came back to him, he realized there were tears on his cheeks, and he gently guided them to roll onto their side. Arthur was still gone; his lower body was tense with tremors and soft whines peeled from his throat at his prolonged orgasm. Occasionally, his hips would push forward, and Merlin’s name would choke its way past his lips. 

Drifting off to sleep, Merlin wondered if maybe he would be safe from eventual heartbreak after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: nyerlin


End file.
